We Are You, And You Are Us!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: When America finds a weird, antique looking mirror, and brings it to a meeting, the nations get to go on a visit to their different selves? Meet the Allies, along with their 2ps and their Humors! (Sorry for the bad summary and I'll write a different story for the Axis and the others like Spain, Prussia, Romania, etc.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Mirror is found

America was walking down the street, when suddenly he saw an old looking shop. "I'm bored so, I'll see if anything looks cool." He looked into the window and saw some old dolls, a few books, and a gold and silver birdcage, but then he saw something that sparked his interest.

Alfred, which is his human name, walked into the store and ran over to a tall mirror. He, of course saw his reflection, but it showed 2 reflections. One had darker skin and dark red hair, the other had almost bleach blonde hair and paler skin. The American didn't notice the differences. He bought the mirror then took it to the conference room where he was to meet his friends.

When Alfred arrived with the tall, yet very light mirror, his friends couldn't help ask.

"What the bloody hell did you drag in this time, Alfred?" asked Arthur, also known as England, sitting in an empty chair

"Da, it is weird just to bring in a mirror." Russia said

"Aiyah, Aru! Why the mirror?" China asked sitting next to a panda bear

"I bought it from an old antique store!" America told his Allies

"It is a very pretty mirror, mon ami, but what makes it different from all your other mirrors?" France asked the American

"I don't know. Hey, Arthur! Wanna try it out?"

"Why the hell would I want to try a mirror out?!" the British man asked in a not very polite way

"Please!" Alfred said, pretending to look sad

"Oh." Arthur got up and walked over to the mirror

Like every time he looked into a mirror, Arthur always saw himself, but this time one of his reflection's had strawberry blonde hair and a lot of freckles on his cheeks, the other had a black and green top hat on and had almost orange hair.

Arthur did notice this and he freaked out a little "What the hell?!" the scared and confused British man stepped away from the mirror

"Ah, you are afraid that you look too cute, Angleterre?" the French man said stepping over to the mirror

"N-No!" Arthur said blushing a little

Francis loved looking at himself in the mirror, so he knew this mirror wouldn't be any different, but then his thoughts changed when he saw his reflections. One reflection showed a man who looked like he rarely shaved his stubble, he also had dirty blonde hair and was smoking. The other reflection had red hair and a white head band in it.

"Wh-what is this?!" Francis yelled

The tall Russian man walked over and helped Francis sit down "I am sure nothing will be different for me, da?"

"O-oui…." Francis said a little scared

Ivan giggled then walked over to the mirror. He thought it would not be different, but it was. One reflection had a man who looked like him, but his long coat was now black with red stripes, and had a frown on his face. The other was a man with a gray coat with gold stripes, and he had a large and happy grin on his face.

Russia stepped away from the mirror, then walked back to his seat with a very confused face.

"Aiyah! It can't be that bad!" The Chinese man said as he walked over to the mirror. He saw his weird looking reflections as well. One had small black hat on and long black hair, the other had short dark brown hair and black eyes. Yoa stepped back quickly, but as soon as he was about to say something, the mirror started shaking!

They all stepped back away from the mirror quickly.

"What the bloody hell is happening?!" Arthur yelled

"D-da! What is happening!" Ivan asked in a panic voice

Alfred was about to answer the questions, when suddenly a a small metal cube popped out of the mirror.

They all stared at it for a moment, then finally America walked over and picked it up. "Aw, look! It's got a smiley face on the top of it!"

The other countries gathered around to examine the cube. Suddenly the top of the cube opened and sucked all the Allies into it.

"Oh dear….that's not good." Canada said in a soft voice

But the cube heard him and it took Canada along with Kumajiro, then it too disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 - America's Room

"Ugh….What happened?" America asked

"You got pulled into the Humor cube, bro!" a man said helping Alfred up

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Julius B. Jones." He chuckled

"Julius B. Jones?"

"Yes sir! Julius Baker Jones, also known as Humor America!"

"Humor America?! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero, America!"

"I'm your Humor!"

Julius wore a black bomber jacket with a red undershirt underneath. He had bleach blonde hair, had pale skin, and red black glasses. He also wore regular, but nice, jeans and red tennis shoes.

Alfred gave Julius a very confused face, until someone tapped him on the shoulder

"Aye! He's your Humor and I'm your Evilness.~" a man with a Brooklyn accent told him from behind

Alfred turned around to see a man with tanned skin, dark red hair with a pair of sunglasses in his hair. He wore a bomber jacket with a red star on it and a pair of jeans that had some stains on it that looked like blood. He was holding a baseball bat in his right hand and had his left hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked him

"I'm Allan Jones, but some call me Al and I'm your Evil version." Al said with a smirk

"My...Evil version? So, I have an Evil version and a Humor version?"

"Yep." Al and Julius said in unison

"Do my friends have an evil and a humor?" Alfred asked

"Yes. I am friends with all your friends' humors!" Julius stated

"As for me and your friends' evil sides." Al told him

"So, where are we exactly?" Alfred asked

"We are in our room!" Al and Julius said

"What?! How do you know?! Everything is black! All we can see is-" Alfred was cut off by the lights being turned on

Alfred looked around, he was standing in his room! Except the bedroom was divided up into 3 sections. One section looked like his regular bedroom, another section was painted black and red, the other was painted brighter colors of the American flag , the sun, and the ocean.

"What is this?" Alfred asked them

"Our rooms." Julius and Al said in unison

"This is my room, I know." Alfred said walking over and sitting on the bed that was in, what looked like, his room

"Yes, and this is my room." Al said walking to the room that was black and red

"This is my room!" Julius ran over and jumped onto his bed in the sunny room

Alfred was very confused "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Julius answered him "Sleep of course!"

"I don't know what's going on! Can't you dudes explain to me?!" Alfred asked a little scared

"We will explain tomorrow! Just go to sleep, Pork Chop!"

"Oh...Okay." Alfred said pulling his blankets over himself

"Goodnight!" Julius yelled to the others as he turned off his light and went to sleep

"G' night." Al said doing the same

"G-Goodnight, I guess." Alfred turned off his light and closed his eyes I hope the others will be okay… he thought to himself before falling asleep.


End file.
